


What’s the difference?

by PinkGluestick



Series: Nines basically puts a bunch of great things into motion [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Language and Themes, Anal Sex, Bottom Connor, Connor having trouble controlling his skin, Connor scaring Hank to hell and back, Dirty Talk, Filthy, Fluff, HANK IS OVERWHELMED, Hank is the best boyfriend possible, I’m forgetting a lot of things, Kissing, Lots of emotional fluff, M/M, NSFW, One instance of squirting, Shy Hank but a little less, Shy!Connor, Smut, They are seriously in love, Top Hank, Virgin!Connor, and voice, cause he knows how to treat a man, cursing and swear words, kinky language, partners and friends to lovers, seriously really in love love with each other, though barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGluestick/pseuds/PinkGluestick
Summary: Thanks to Nines’ crudeness that fateful work day, Hank and Connor finally have a chance to take this somewhere and all is going swimmingly. They’d made it past the awkwardness to the HEAVY stuff.Connor wants to be the best partner his first time around he can be as Hank is being so careful not to overwhelm his virgin lover. Unfortunately, Connor might have miscalculated a few things into some next level chaos and completely blows Hank’s innocent attempts right out of the water.———————————————————BasicallyConnor is just trying to survive the most intense experience of his young life with his very non-existent knowledge on the matter, and Hank is just trying to survive. Period.Cue Connor straight up dirty talking him into an almost coma by honest accident.!!!EXPLICIT, DIRTY, FLUFFY, DETAILED DESCRIPTIONS OF VULGAR TOPICS??, VERY DIRTY, CANT STRESS ENOUGH HOW POSSIBLY BAD THIS CAME OUT IN MY ATTEMPT/MIGHT SUCCESSFULLY BE FILTHILY SMUT-FILLED THIS IS!!!Hopefully good to read for all our sakes, but regardless legit HANKCON SMUT FOR REAL after the *** ‘sSo be careful reading after that pointThank You





	What’s the difference?

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self indulgent and I’m sure it shows. Connor with a sailor mouth is so not canon, is it?
> 
> Twitter frufruglue

Hank pushed their hips together, thumbs hooking under Connor’s boy shorts and teasing the waist band. His thumb swiped over the skin below Connor’s ‘pelvis’ in short, soft, strokes until Connor’s hips were making quick little jerks to quell the tickling they made. The stuttering didn’t help, nor did it do anything to ease the tension building between his legs, and he couldn’t muffle the little yelp that finally slipped out.

Hank watched him through hooded eyes, completely breathless. He couldn’t believe he’d managed to get this sweet, gorgeous man inside his bedroom, but the fact he was managing to literally charm the pants off of him with little touches and strokes of his thumb was turning him brain dead. He couldn’t form any coherent thought aside from ‘beautiful’, ‘sweet voice’, ‘cute moans’, ‘tight ass’.

Connor’s current state wasn’t much better. 

Hank’s hands were solid and big- enough to cup his hips and nearly touch tips above his lower back. This experience was brand new stimuli for Connor, first kiss and all, and that fact only served to make fathoming how ridiculously hot that bit of information was making him impossible.

Neither of them had imagined only two dates and one night spent looking after a very drunk Hank would have put them out here. This was SUPPOSED to be (proper) date number 3, but Connor let his curiosity get the better of him. Not that Hank’s embarrassingly low threshold for his partner’s puppy eyes weren’t a great deal to blame. But their issue was simply that the lean, little, android could not resist pushing Hank back into the couch with a kiss any longer, and Hank couldn’t keep his hands from wandering up that pert little backside.

Not being familiar to all this new touching, Connor wasn’t entirely sure his body was responding to it the way it should be. His Thirium pump began to beat so hard in his chassis when Hank had started unbuttoning his shirt, knuckles dragging over his toned stomach, Connor had to manually slow it down. It was becoming a problem as it demanded more attention, preventing his cooling system from kicking in. A hoard of alerts centered in his vision and quickly blocked his sight in an electric frenzy. It became quite clear that his body wasn’t handling the foreign physicality to his person so well. It COULD have been dangerous.

Obviously, that was a problem in Connor’s opinion.

Hank unknowingly kept him from thinking too long about it as he put those big, warm hands on Connor’s shoulders and slid his jacket off. His shirt was open and untucked where Hank had pulled at it, exposing a sleek line of porcelain skin from throat to waistband. Hank seemed to be fine with the extra piece of clothing clinging to him once the jacket came off, and went straight back to getting Connor’s pants undone next. He’d would gladly wear the extra, but revealing, piece of clothing if it turned Hank on. He’d wear neon Christmas lights if it turned Hank on. 

Tonight, all he NEEDED to be was whatever Hank wanted him to be, and Connor couldn’t possibly be happier with anything less.

When he felt the pressure return to his zipper, he couldn’t stop himself from pushing in to Hank’s hands, making undoing it a bit harder. Hank was fully aware Connor was running on 100% instinct here, and he couldn’t blame him. Connor hadn’t done anything like this before, his body was on autopilot to the pleasurable touch. Hank wouldn’t have minded him jerking his hips if he’d had the experience, though. Connor wanted his dick touched, he wanted to chase those good, warm feelings, he wanted to figure out what those good feelings WERE. Hank was no stranger to those kinds of feelings himself and watching Connor lose all inhibition to Hank’s pliant fingers was nothing short of totally fucking hot.

It happened again, a soft thrust and faint whimper right into those big, warm hands. He stilled himself after he’d realized what he was doing and looked away; most likely analyzing the ‘terrible’ deed. Hank gave him a squeeze on the hip, trying to reassure him that he was here tonight to oblige HIM. This was about Connor feeling good, and a few desperate thrusts weren’t going to turn him off of this.

The opposite in fact.

Hank leaned forward, catching the artificial skin of Connor’s throat between his teeth and sucking a bit. The response was immediate- Connor‘s mouth fell open on a moan, hands scurrying over layers of clothing to find something to grab. He chose the lapels of Hank’s coat and pulled them to try and bring the man closer. Hank sucked a little harder, growling when he felt those fingers pull him in, desperate for more. Connor was literally melting in his arms and Hank could hardly believe how fucking hot it was getting him.

He let go of his throat and brushed his lips against the subtle little bruise there that would soon heal.

“You like that? Hm?”  
He kissed it again, tongue peaking out to lick at the skin. He gave it a tiny nip for good measure.  
“That feel good, Con?”

Something instantly began to flood the android’s sensors- something warm. It was more than just his sensors, actually, as his whole body strangely seemed to react. After some processing with his very limited brain power, he was able to define the sensation, though he had never experienced it before. 

Embarrassment.

Something about what Hank had said in that husky voice had made Connor feel all hot and heavy, embarrassed in a way for enjoying this. Obviously he liked what he was doing, why was Hank calling him out on it? Why make him all flustered?

He searched briefly for an explanation for the language and affect and came up with ‘dirty talk’. This didn’t quite fit that description, but it did come the closest. He searched deeper, findjng that dirty talk was a popular tool in the bedroom, complete with its own varying degrees of severity that often tied into a particular kink. It could range into a more baser expression of love, meant simply to be another outlet for one’s affection . He didn’t know what Hank got out of his own specific choice, but Connor immediately got the idea to play along. 

*Anything for Hank, after all.*

It took some effort between the embarrassing warmth pooling in his ‘gut’, and the desire to indulge him, but Connor managed to stutter out an answer.

A pathetic “Mm-hm.” and eager nod.

Hank lost his ability to breathe for the infinitesimal time that night and tried to do something more than gawk dumbly. But it wasn’t his fault that Connor was just something else. 

He pulled back to admire the now nearly invisible hickey he’d left and chance a look up at at Connor’s flushed face. He wasn’t so afraid as too not return Hank’s gaze, but there was some obvious uncertainty in those big, brown, eyes staring back at him. Hank smiled, those perfect, big, hands coming up to cup Connor’s cheeks. The grasp was tentative in a way like he was almost afraid to touch him. 

Connor’s skin was so perfect compared to his own. Placid and pale with soft little lines on his face. Hank didn’t like to give much thought to this feeling as there was a bit too much gravity to it, but the truth was that Connor’s skin was something far more precious than just ‘pretty to look at’.

It was untouchable- or it SHOULD be. It belonged to this perfect man with his sweet words and shy touches. A strong man that had seen too many of his own people die and the same man who had bravely held some of them close before the life faded from their eyes. A man that looked at Hank like he spun the very world on his fingertips. 

 

Hank realized by the second date in after Connor naively swore they ‘didn’t have to do anything that would make HANK uncomfortable’ that this little android was in fact the very world of which he supposedly spun, and Hank had become uncontrollably smitten. Nothing had mattered for so many years, and now there was this man who mattered more than anything.

Hank couldn’t contain himself in the flood of emotions and swooped down to capture Connor’s mouth in a feverish kiss. Connor returned it, if a little sloppily, and let Hank walk him back towards his bed. He made sure the backs of his knees touches the mattress before hurrying to pin him down.

Connor tore away from his mouth, panting hard for air he didn’t breathe and searching Hank’s face. He analyzed the dark pupils and sky-rocket heart rate. The hunger in Hank’s eyes and the hard, possessive grip on his wrists. Connor didn’t even move against it, just lay there beneath the thicker man in the hopes for further attention. Thankfully, Hank had had enough of staring with all the friction in his jeans and pulled himself away to finally get Connor’s pants off.

 

His fingers looped below the fabric and pulled down.

Without meaning to, he took a bit more than just Connor’s pants with him, and now he was only clad in an open dress shirt with its sleeves rolled to his elbows. There was a moment where they froze, Hank regretting his entire existence for a brief moment, because he had been TRYNG and FAILING to take things SLOWLY. For Connor’s sake. 

That was pretty impossible, now.

Connor instinctively pulled a corner of his shirt down over himself, but he didn’t shy away from locking eyes again. Connor was still hard as steel, so there was something to be said about that. In fact, Hank had a lot to say about that, considering he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the outline of Connor’s dick beneath the crisp fabric. 

He stuttered out an apology, face glowing red, and moved to sit back, straddling Connor’s thighs. His hands began to snake their way up over his hips and run, one hip covered where Connor held his shirt down. This was the only idea Hank’s now brainless body could project to help ease his virgin partner into the mood. It wasn’t a perfect plan, and Hank wished he had more blood upstairs than down to do this the right way, but the light touches would be enough to help get them to the heavier stuff again.

 

He was startled to have been exposed so suddenly, but it was still the furthest thing from Connor’s mind. Connor was far more worried that his lack of verbalizing thus far, even to put Hank’s mind at ease, was going to be a turn off. He couldn’t keep his lip sucked between his teeth all night, just biting and watching the events unfold. 

Hank had made it a point to announce how annoying the ridiculous things Connor liked to say at work often were. But this was definitely not a case, and they weren’t at the precinct. Anything Connor had to say now wasn’t going to be anything short of lighter fluid for the mounting fire in Hank’s gut. Now Hank couldn’t even get him to utter a syllable, and Connor was worried the change in demeanor would make a bad impression of him. Humans craved consistency and to have familiarity, at their core.

 

His fears were put to rest as an  
“Ahh~” slipped out when Hank’s fingers skimmed over his ‘ribs’. The ribs that weren’t shielded by his shirt were given a nice, long stretch of Hank’s searing, heavy touch, sliding over his cool skin in one fluid sweep.

It was mind numbing- those thick digits dipping and curving over the tight planes of Connor’s stomach. They danced around the indescribably sensitive parts of wiring which lay only a few layers beneath.

Hank stilled, wondering if his pants continuing to grow tighter was enough to completely keep the blood from circling to his brain. 

Connor had just made a nice, new sound, and Hank was eager to praise him for his generous little treat.

“Mm, baby... you feelin’ pretty good there?”

Connor’s light circled yellow. 

Dirty talk again.

“Yes.” He wasn’t sure he could stand to say more, face turning a tinge indigo. He hadn’t meant to make that sound exactly. He was hoping for something a bit more toned down.

Connor’s brown eyes sparkled through their heavy slits, fixing Hank with the most tender, sincerest look someone had ever given him. There was no denying that there was something to being made so vulnerable. Hank’s words were sweet and gentle and the irony of that in Connor’s opinion was that what they were doing was not supposed to be either of those. He couldn’t smother the unadulterated affection filling the iris of his eyes and there was no way Hank wasn’t able to read it there. They were so close.

Hank DID see it, as clear as day, and while he might want to question the reality of Connor simply being overcome with the newness of the situation, he also wanted dearly to get lost inside it. Hank was dwindling helplessly at the end of his rope.

 

“I can’t take this anymore.” Hank growled.

His hands removed from Connor’s torso and he pushed away. He began stripping away his clothes, starting with his coat and over shirt. 

Connor moved to sit up on his elbows, watching the display with a bit of surprise. Hank had been moving pretty slowly so far, and Connor hadn’t realized he was even capable of going so quickly. He’d never seen him move so fast for anything.

Hank was out of his t-shirt, thick muscles combined with soft, easy curves, and was shucking away his boxers in record time. He damn near threw them at the floor.

That’s when Connor understood. Hank had been moving slow on purpose. For CONNOR. 

He’d been taking his time, warming him up and making sure he was good and ready to go. He wasn’t going to do anything until he was sure Connor was well on board. He didn’t want to force the detective bot into this. 

All those dear, slow, touches, those sweet, comforting, kisses- they were all for Connor’s sake. Hank had been making sure Connor’s security was at the for front of everything they did here, starting with that kiss on the couch.

There was something ethereal about this information. Here Connor was in the middle of his first time, admittedly more nervous than he thought he’d be and cycling rapidly through every sensory feeling, physical and mental, androids were capable of. Most all he’d never experienced before now, tripling his stress levels at the onslaught. 

Truthfully, it had left him a little frightened. That was partly due to the emotional aspect. There was no denying that it was there, that this was something more than just sex, and that very complicated something could put their relationship at risk. Aside from engaging in possibly life-altering intimacy, Connor had definitely been second guessing how far this should have gone until he better understood how his body worked. For both their sake’s.

And NOW.....any doubt he’d had up to this very moment was gone. Connor was overcome with yet another feeling he‘s never known before and could not describe. He was ready for anything- whatever happened to him while he was here, writhing under Hank’s cautious, caring hands and adoring, doting gaze would only be in his favor. 

It was Hank, Hank cared for him, Hank just wanted to make him feel good. Hank just wanted his first time to be what Connor wanted it to be, and he was making absolute sure of that in the best ways possible.

The thoughts began to overwhelm him until Connor let out a soft, stilted moan and his head fell back against the pillows. 

His legs spread open on their own accord in a display of obvious submission, wide and willing, and Hank fucking blanked. 

He’d just managed to get his socks off after a full minute of unnecessary fumbling and stopped dead when he realized what had just unfolded before him. He looked down between Connor’s open legs, the tell tale sign of a lush, throbbing cock peaking out, then back to his face which lay twisted in pleasure.

Damn....

Was he that good?

He needed the distance between them to end. NOW.

Connor felt a weight settle at his side. His eyes, barely complying, opened into heavy slits as he turned his head to look at him. Hank was biting his lip, gap exposed, and trying to position them better. When he noticed Connor staring, he leaned over a bit to get their bodies closer before explaining. He didn’t want to surprise Connor with any sudden touches.

“I need to open you up, baby.” He stated and waited for an affirmative that that was alright.  
“Can I do that?”

Instead of an answer, he ripped the loudest moan he’d ever heard Connor make right out of his chest and forced Hank’s brain to stall out. 

He searched for the right words to get that consent first before continuing.

 

His hand settled on top on Connor’s naval to keep his interest fed, as if he needed it.  
“I-i....I’m just gonna do that, now, so if you’re ready-.”

“Ah, yes! ~Please~!” Connor’s eyes fell shut as his head lolled away from him. 

Consent acquired, Hank’s brain was having difficulty registering how rather intense those reactions were. It was a VERY big change. But he’d given him a ‘yes’.

Suddenly Connor lifted his leg and threw it over Hank’s hip. He was practically on full display now, and Hank could easily sneak a hand under his ass between them should he want to- and he DEFINITELY wanted to. 

But this was REALLY speeding the fuck up. 

He swallowed, eyes wide. Connor had spread himself over Hank and his sheets like a wanton whore, a significant difference from him shielding his erection only moments ago.

Hank looked down to see the bob of Connor’s cock between his legs as all modesty was thrown out the window. Hank tried to keep the pace moving in his drowning state.

Deep breaths were key here. 

He could do this. 

Yes, this wasn’t some hot girl or thick, curvy man Hank’d found at a bar. He could have easily shown a good time to either with little nervousness on his part. 

Yes, this was Connor who left him weak. Who made it impossible to swallow when he bent over at a crime scene with his ass stuck out. Who made him second guess how real any of this actually was. 

Connor with perfect, freckled skin, and a tight stomach he could fit his hands around. A fearless personality coupled with dumb, puppy-eyes and a goofy voice that sounded like running water when it whispered in Hank’s ear. Connor who was his work colleague, police partner, and who he’d believed to be a lifeless machine shell at one point. Connor who’d seen him passed out drunk and holding a gun to his own head and.....

 

WELL, HANK COULD DO THIS. 

Deep, deep, breaths.

***

He pushed his fingers to his mouth and sucked, coating them in spit down to the knuckle. He’d love to do things slow, but decided it best to keep the flow going while Connor was still feeling it. He could always tell him to stop.

His hand slipped over that trim little waist, down his hips, and over his cock. The flat part of Hank’s hand cupped part of his sac and the purr he received was positively minx like. 

His finger found and brushed over the tightened entrance, testing his way around the ring of muscle and skating through the surprising amount of lube seeping out there. Connor had not been lying about that part, and Hank marveled almost enviously before pushing a single finger in. 

Connor registered that there was only one finger the moment it rubbed against his tight, little hole, and he was already bursting to argue with Hank to use more. He didn’t make it there before the thick digit slipped INSIDE him and-

“HANK! O-OH~!”

“Yeah?” Hank grinned, prideful to regain some control again.  
“That hit the spot, baby-“

“YOURE SO ~BIG~! OHH!”

“Heh...maybe you’re just too tight.”

“OH, GOD, ~Hank~!” The waver in his voice.  
“HANK!”

“Damn, Connor... you’re really t-tight.”

“Deeper, PLEASE! DEEPER!”

“Um, s-sure, I can do tha-“

“YOUR COCKS NOT GONNA FIT, LIEUTENANT! I CAN’T, I CAN’T, I ~ AH! AHH- FUCK!”

“JESUS CONNOR?! WAIT A SECOND!”

Hank’s face went red and it was suddenly impossible to breathe correctly.

Connor continued to hammer out expletives and moaning his way to the highest octave in his voice he was capable of. Not three seconds in to this and Hank could hardly take anymore, but he had no idea how to shut him up. Not with his fingers stuffed up his ass, android lubrication sprinting down his hand at an alarming rate, and his own dick straining against his side. 

Connor turned his head to him again. The way the pillow framed his neck pushed it out in just a way for Hank to watch the sliver of taut ‘muscle’ and pale skin arch- perfect for tearing a set of teeth into.

Connor looked at him like he had just had some deep revelation, and all he wanted to do now was divulge this infinite secret to him with the utmost care.

“I-I want it, Hank! PLEASE, PLEASE open me up with it!” Connor’s mouth fell open on another long moan, but his lidded eyes never strayed.  
“~H-Hank~ I want your cock~”

 

The other man was frantically running on auto pilot, trying to make his fingers perform some kind of magic since they’d turned into some haplessly sloppy pushing and poking rather than doing their job to work open that sweet little hole properly. His prided sex skills were debunking fast at the sound of every moan, whimper, and whine, and then Connor had given him THAT ‘look’. Hank stared back brainlessly until he was able to overcome Connor panting out some wild, breathy moans for more.

His finger made an upward motion, a hook only centimeters off of Connor’s manufactured prostate and subsequently made every alarm inside his metallic head ring off.

“OH!? OH! I WANT YOUR COCK INSIDE ME! PLEASE, NOW!!!”

“JESUS, CON! I-i swear I’m tr-trying to get there!”

But Connor writhed impatiently. He fought against the heat building inside his stomach and the way his electric nerves screamed out at Hank’s explorative finger. Where it was pressing, that spot just below something Connor was absolutely certain was something unthinkably amazing had him squirming back to get more. More that did not come.

Hank’s body worked itself into instinct over drive. He sat up on his elbow so he could look over the expanse of pale flesh and flat lines spread out on top of him. He pulled his fingers out for a moment to hike Connor’s thigh higher onto his hip to give him more what he was practically screaming for. 

Unfortunately, in an unforeseen event, the sudden loss of contact to his hole sent Connor into an immediate touch starved frenzy, and he could only see red.

There was no buffer time. Hank was about to help fit his cock inside Connor’s tiny, soaking, slit when the android seemed to suddenly lose touch with reality from being left empty for ‘too long’. As in half a second. Before Hank could jump to the main event, Connor had managed to get up and center himself cow girl style over Hank’s hard dick.

And sink down.

The bones in his pelvis met with the plush of Connor’s ass, flushed to the hilt and forcing all of his cock in at once.

‘Surprised’ was one way to put it, and yet an incredible understatement all around.

Hank shouted, hands reaching up and clamping down on the sides of Connor’s hips. His grip was too tight and he quickly tried to implement some breathing techniques to keep from hurting his partner. 

Connor seemed completely unfazed about whatever chaos he was creating for them as there was only one thing on his brain that he knew he needed to do something about. Getting the much thicker, sturdier cock inside his clenching ass to start moving.

Connor began to ride as Hank began to panic.

“Connor, hold on a second!”

“I can’t, I CAN’T! It’s so ~BiG~! I NEED YOU!”

The head of his cock was nudged into a particularly sensitive spot in Connor’s walls, sending him screaming. It startled the man beneath him, but he could do little more than watch in absolute fascination (and a touch of horror) at his unraveling.

His hands scraped to find Hank’s chest and push. Rocking his hips against Hank’s like he was trying to grind an imaginary clit into Hank’s stomach. Evidently it was a cock there at the moment, and Hank was almost afraid Connor was being too rough with his precious parts.

In all fucking honestly, he probably was and didn’t even know it. His hips were humping and thrusting and pushing and sliding and Hank had never been more sure of anything that this was Connor at full blown deviancy right now. 

He was going to fucking wreck himself on Hank’s junk.

His hand pried away from Connor’s hip to reach down and pick the neglected cock up from his stomach. He didn’t need to do much more than make a loose fist for him to use as Connor was doing a grand job of fucking himself in Hank’s hand on his own. The loose fit was also an effort to keep things from ending too soon. He wasn’t sure judging by his screaming alone, but he imagined stroking his cock for him would surely have him spilling in seconds.

Connor was briefly able to put some brain power to where that large set of hands was feeling him up at.

“OHHHHHH! OH GOD YOUR HANDS! OH, HANK, YOUR- OHH~!”

“Fuck, Connor...”  
Hank could barely mutter between breaths. His own groans almost drowned out the squeaking bed springs, ALMOST, and that was the extent of his ability to speak.

The force of Connor’s thrusts when he came down punched a groan out of Hank each time. His desperation only seemed to grow as Hank’s stamina slowly waned. 

Watching a thirty something twink use his dick like a dildo in a sex dungeon was making it harder and harder to keep a healthy amount of oxygen in his lungs.

He didn’t think he was going to manage it, but Hank somehow mustered the willpower deep within himself to get a look up at Connor’s face. And low and behold-

His bangs had completely fallen out of their side part, brushing down along his furrowed brows. His eyes were closed and dark, glossy lashes casted little shadows over each cheek. And his mouth.... It kept working between hanging open in a silent plea to GOD to save him and grinding his teeth into his lower lip. Moans of epic proportions escaping regardless with each thrust.

Shades of blue, pale and dark, covered parts of his skin, over his face and shoulders, down his chest. 

Hank recalled that he’d started off red, blushing much like a human did. though as they continued to share that first kiss and their activities progressed, that red had began to change into something sort of purplish. Like bruising. He hadn’t even noticed how odd it was that it‘d shifted colors until now. Well, odd as in exotic looking and the most fuckably fucking hot thing Connor had unknowingly done thus far. 

Connor was blushing full shades of blue now and Hank noticed with shocked delight that the color had infiltrated the properties of his artificial cock now. 

Remembering his hand was clasped around it, Hank couldn’t help giving the appendage a firm squeeze, a short little stroke, and then another squeeze- watching a thick bead of off-blue precum push out its way out of the head. 

It dripped down, forming a nice ample string, and collected in Hank’s Navel.

Hank hadn’t realized the effect his squeezing might have had on Connor, though he REALLY SHOULD have.

Choking around a moan, Connor pushed himself up from Hank’s chest and spread his legs, bent at the knee, to lay back on his hands. He was spread backwards on all fours over Hank’s dick with his hands supporting him from behind. The new, more athletic position did not deter Connor’s brutal pace on his cock as he bounced, head occasionally falling back in bliss to expose the most succulent parts of his throat. 

Hank now had a front row seat to the greatest show on earth where he could watch the swell of Connor’s ass sucking his cock in like a professional pornstar. The way the thick appendage managed to spread him open on each thrust, impaling him then disappearing deep inside had Connor making some noises neither one had ever thought possible. 

If Hank thought he was having trouble breathing before..... 

The air was simultaneously being knocked out of him while he struggled to keep from cumming. The sight was hard to resist and if Connor didn’t find relief soon, Hank was just going to pass out and let him use his body.

“OHH~ O-OH HANK I LOVE YOUR COCK!”

And the moaning was DEFINITELY NOT HELPING. Definitely. And he had been worried about things ending too soon....the utter fool he’d been.

Hank willed himself to engage, knowing he had to do something to help things along before he shot his load in Connor’s ass too soon. He repositioned his hand and held Connor’s dick a bit more firmly. The skin pulled up and down with the stroke of his hand. 

They weren’t brutal strokes like Connor’s. They were firm but purposely slow and languid. Like he was just in the stages of foreplay.

Connor stuttered, moan breaking into static and losing his rhythm for the first time since he’d pounced him. The gentle touch had him struggling to process the difference in stimuli. His ass was getting pounded open (by his own doing), and yet the large hand on his dick that swallowed him to the head was careful; attentive. The blur in pleasure began to stuff him up and Connor faltered as every bit of his cock was under such precious treatment. He was starting to crumble, fast.

His arms and legs shook with the effort to keep him up, a problem he hadn’t had before his prick received such good attention. 

He kept going though, as rough as it was, and was practically picking himself up by the hips and dropping them down since he’d lost the ability to keep any control. He couldn’t handle monitoring his muscle activity any longer once Hank swiped a thumb around the head of his cock. It gathered pre-cum, a much thicker substance than Hank’s would be, and spread it gently over the slit, covering it almost thoughtfully and then spreading it again whenever a new bead slipped out.

Connor made such beautiful noises, his body trembling, but the things leaving his mouth were not to be repeated back to him once he’d sobered up. Hank was actually very positive he couldn’t repeat them if he wanted to. His face had turned scarlet just listening.

“Connor, fuck... I’m close.”

“OHH! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, USE MY HOLE! TOUCH MY DICK! THERE, THERE! YES, PLEASE, HANK! I NEED YOU!”

 

“F-fuck, hold on baby.” 

There was so much heat rising in Hank’s lower belly. His thighs tensed and jerked when a new wave of pleasure hit him in such a way. With Connor’s filthy, yet somehow innocent, mouth, Hank knew he couldn’t last any longer. It was now or never.

“Con, ride me like you were! I can’t hold you and keep rubbing your dick like this!”

Connor’s lust addled brain pushed through the edges of nearing climax long enough to fulfill his promise to ‘be whatever Hank wanted him to be’. It gave him enough strength to manage settling back into cow girl at Hank’s request.

The moment his hips were flush to Connor’s ass, Hank locked an arm around his lower back and held him down against his chest tight like the first time they hugged.

Then the pounding began. It took Connor by surprise and then reduced him to deliriousness when Hank started hammering up into him at a brutal pace. It split his ass, hole stuffed to the brim with the thickest parts of Hank’s cock, and rubbed every crevice inside him together like flint stone. A push upward and tilt of his hips and Hank hit something magical. Something bold and new that caused a few wires in Connor’s immediate circuitry to heat to the point of melding had he not manually flushed them with a coolant.

Stars burst behind his oculars and he grabbed at Hank’s chest, staring distantly straight ahead. Trying to process, mouth wide.

Hank was scared the look meant he’d hit him too deep and reached between them to rub his dick up and down in a slow, comforting gesture. Not sure whether he was should stop.

“Con? You ok, baby?”

It took a few more thrusts to that spot, a few more well aimed hits, but then-

Connor’s fingers curled in, his nails scraping over the skin of Hank’s chest. His eyes rolled back and those dark, glossy lashes fluttered wildly. The moan that ripped out of his throat was positively divine.

Hank felt it suddenly, a pulse in Connor’s walls circling around his cock. The sharp twitch of his dick in Hank’s hand. He knew what this was now.

A flood of lubricant was rushed to his ass to help Hank continue to fit through the hole that was practically closing up on him. He wouldn’t have been able to keep thrusting if Connor hadn’t gone and essentially made the equivalent of squirting on his dick.

“OH GOD, CONNOR!” 

Hank was fucking harder now. He held Connor to his chest in a hug so he couldn’t bounce too far away. The force of having his hole rammed raw was the purest pleasure, and he felt even closer to Hank than he had ever before.

 

Connor was completely blissed out. He wasn’t able to make a full connection on what was happening around him, and could only manage to focus on that spot Hank kept hitting and the pounding sensations shooting through every inch of synthetic neuron in his being. It assaulted his five senses and nearly stopped his pump for a moment. Waves of euphoria crushed and tore away the few operational pieces of his brain until he could hardly manage to keep his artificial skin over spots of his body.

Hank was ready to let go, losing himself in the feeling of slick, wet heat as he slid in and out of Connor’s ass. A mess of lubricant dripped down his shaft and smothered the entirety of his crotch with the slippery substance. Suddenly, the vision of brilliant white plastic that practically glowed began to frame Connor’s inner thighs, all the way up to his stomach. 

It wasn’t entirely in Connor’s control, in his defense, but the sight on Hank’s end was subconsciously way too much to witness. His hold on Connor’s solid cock gripped a little tighter and Hank tugged upward, stroking him off faster and faster. He became almost animalistic in the sight of Connor bearing himself to him (a kink he needed to explore later), his real skin shining through.

Connor didn’t know what his body was or wasn’t doing, but he knew the frantic pumping up into his ass and the quick strokes to his cock meant ‘cum’.

“LIEUTENANT! LIEUTENANT!”

“That’s it darlin’, h-hold on.”

“I-I’M CUMMING!” And then he moaned. Loud and broken with trims of static. It was loud enough to make Sumo perk his head up in concern from the living room couch. Possibly scare the neighbors out of their nice dinner.

Hank didn’t waste a second joining him, thankful the trial was over and all that needed doing now now was fucking Connor to completion. His hand never slowed, his thrusts never wavered, and Connor never stopped screaming.

Cum painted their stomachs, a tinge of blue and abundant. Hank’s similarly shot out in thick ropes deep up in Connor’s ass, filling him as he expelled more than he ever had in his life. It was like his cock was trying to fucking breed him, taking advantage of the very real possibility that the android’s ass was too tight to let any slip out.

JESUS, he’d hit the jack pot with this one.

The screaming subsided into something less like Connor was absolutely dying, and more like he was recovering from a fight. Not ideal yet, but at least these moans didn’t concern Hank he’d just broken him. He held him there, trying to breathe under his surprising weight, while Connor held back tight.

In an incredible mere 40 seconds after catching his breath, Hank‘s ass was put into deep sleep. Connor’s face buried into his neck. It was probably the only instance since his ex wife he didn’t mind having dry cum surrounding his dick as the sticky warmth between their bellies should have been the most off-putting, disgusting condition he’d allowed himself to sleep through since his early 40’s. 

For Connor, it very much was.

That didn’t stop Hank from enjoying the flutter of butterflies in his chest for having made Connor mark him in such a way. Warmth flooded his cheeks when his blissed out partner refused to get off with an almost annoyed growl.

He hated the cum plastered to them- the only sticky warmth Connor could enjoy out of such a mess was the Lieutenant’s spunk filling his ass. But he enjoyed it immensely, and thus, he wasn’t about to get off him anytime soon.

 

Hank was awake a few hours later, his energy mostly restored, and he found Connor lying on his stomach at his side. The mess of cum was cleaned from his body and the covers were pulled over Hank’s chest.

He smiled, turning to pet the catastrophe of an android lying next to him. He knew Connor was awake, not bothering to use a stasis when he had much rather stay to replay the night’s events. It was comforting to wake up to another warm body.

Hank reached beneath the covers to cop a feel of his ass. He got quite a handful and a whine out of Connor, both more effective than a cup of coffee would be for his morning wake up call.

There was the issue of work in a few hours, but he wanted to enjoy this for as long as he could, even if it wouldn’t be the last time. His fingers dug into the taut flesh, pulling his cheek a bit when suddenly a wetness seeped out and cradled the tips of his fingers.

Connor whined again but didn’t pull away. Hank pushed the covers down his ass, settling them over his bare thighs, and looked to confirm his theory. Which yup, that was his alright.

Connor had kept himself warm and plugged up on Hank’s cum. That did something to his mental state that made Hank feel absolutely ravenous, and he was torn between whether the act was something dirtier than Connor’s sex mouth was.

“Connor.” Hank murmured, eyes fixed on the perfect line between Connor’s cheeks that his cum began to fill and drip from. 

 

“Mm?” He practically moaned in response, feeling himself stir under the sensations of Hank’s cum cradling the back of his balls.

“We need to talk about your pillow talk.”

Like a light had been turned on, Connor’s eyes snapped open. He didn’t dare move. 

“....My...pillow talk?”

Connor hadn’t found THAT term in his search results??? His light cycled yellow, then red, while he searched for a meaning. He found one and it unfortunately fit the descriptions of Hank’s bedside manner a lot better.

Is that what Hank was doing? He was using ‘pillow talk’?

He lifted his head from the pillows. Connor was a little confused to find there was a difference, however slight, but that there definitely was one. 

“Yeah I mean, there’s nothing wrong with it, TRUST me. I was...I...MORE than enjoyed it. But...I don’t think I’m gonna be much good to you if you use your mouth like that every time. You kept me right at the edge the whole way, ya know?” Hank laughed as if this wasn’t the most doom impending conversation Connor’d ever had.

He found that ‘pillow talk’ consisted a bit more about innocent exclamations of love and topics of personal intimacy. Where you got to know each other better and say cute, gooey things to make the other blush. Not unlike dirty talk but very exclusively, pillow talk helped form a greater connection between two parties for the long run. It’s purpose to help create a surprisingly healthy atmosphere for the emotional aspect of sex.

As in: not screaming to get dicked down into the mattress as Connor’d been doing.

“I mean, the whole thing was me praying I didn’t cum in the first five minutes and then every second after. Heh. Your...your VOICE, Con. It was just... I can’t take that again. I’m hard just thinkin’ about it.” Hank had this starry look in his eyes as he spoke.

Connor just lay rigid. What had he said? He’d been using dirty talk the whole time, granted lots of that was out of his control at one point. Connor wouldn’t have said whatever feeling he was having as it literally popped up in his head I’d he’d known that...... Well, Hank could do without a report on his physical progression, and he could do without excruciatingly humiliating himself again.

But FUCK- what had he SAID?

 

“And damn, honey! The way you said my NAME....maybe I spoke too soon about this being a bad thing.” Hank smiled dreamily in total reverence at the image of Connor vividly riding his cock and screaming his name from those lips; all desperate and needy. He turned his head back to his bed mate.

“You know, never mind. I think I can stand another heart attack just to see you like that again.”

Dead silence, Connor’s face shoved deep into the pillows.

“Connor?”

Hank rolled over to face him and started rubbing along the line of his shoulders. All soft touches with rough hands. He was about to ask if he’d said too much when he noticed the blue covering the tips of his ears, neck flushing similarly.

 

“Hey....hey don’t be embarrassed. It’s totally fine.” He rubbed his back in a circle, fixated on the speckle of skin stars covering him in random places. The brown stood out in stark contrast to his pale flesh.

“It’s alright if you said those things.” Hank cooed softly in his ear.

Suddenly Connor’s Head lifted about an inch and he all but wailed his humiliation.  
“I said so much, Hank!”  
He couldn’t even look at him anymore.

 

“I know! it was hot as hell! Don’t worry, honey.”

“I said...I said... Ugh!”

“Con, Listen-“

“I just wanted you to smash my hole!”

“JESUS, CONNOR!” 

“See what I mean?!” His head collided with the pillows again while Hank rubbed his back.

He wouldn’t be officially sure whether he liked this dirty mouth the kid had for the sake of his mental health at least until they’d had several more fuck sessions.


End file.
